Min
'Perfil ' *'Nombre real: '이민영/Lee Min Young thumb|316px|Min *'Nombre artístico: '민 / Min. *'Fecha de nacimiento': 21 de Junio,1991. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *Nombre chino: '''李敏英 *'Apodos:' Minnie'', Dancing Queen,Bage (Baby face,glamorous-Body) *'Profesion: Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo y Actriz *'Estatura: '''1.61 cm. *'Peso: '45 kg. *'Signo Zodiacal: Geminis. *'Familia: '''Padre, Abuela. *'Tipo de Sangre': A *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Mini Biografia Min cuenta con una increíble habilidad para el Hip Hop, Jazz, Poppin y el Tap. Ella debutó a la edad de 13 años junto a Hyo Yeon (SNSD) formando el grupo de baile “Little Winners”, del que por el talento que demostraron, recibieron muy buenas críticas. Muchos críticos consideraron que el estilo de baile de Min es casi igual que la de Hyo Yeon (quien sabemos que es muy reconocida por su baile). En Diciembre del 2003, ella ganó en una competición de baile en television, además compartió escenario con Bi Rain. Este concurso le dió la oportunidad de mostrar su talento, recordemos que en ese entonces ya había trabajado 2 años con JYP y es así como en el año 2005, viaja a EE.UU, donde recibe entrenamiento de famosos músicos y bailarines. Se supone que debutaría en EE.UU en el año 2007 con la canción “Go Ahead” acompañada de Lil’Jon (quien produjo sus canciones), pero por algún motivo su debut no se llevó a cabo. Finalmente debutó en el grupo femenino missA en 2010 tras haber entrenado duramente durante 8 años. Dramas *Rekless family 2 (MBC, 2013) *dream high 2 Temporada (KBS2, 2012) ''Cameo ep. 15 *Dream High (KBS2, 2011,) CAMEO ep, 16 OST *''Living Like a Fool'' para Bachelor’s Vegetable Store (2012) Películas *Countdown (2011) *Annyeong (2011, película interactiva) Programas de Tv *2013: ZTV Do You Remember (27/01/13 junto a miss A ) *2013: MBC Every1's 'Reckless Family 2 *2012: 100% Entertaiment (21/12/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Music Triangle (12/12/12 junto a Jia ) *2012: Dream Team (09/12/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Quiz to Change the World (01/12/12 junto a Suzy ) *2012: Star King (01/12/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Immortal Song 2 (24/11/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: All The K-pop Ep 15 (16/11/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Arirang Showbiz Korea (15/11/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Dancing Golden Mic (14/11/12 junto a Fei y Jia ) *2012: Sina Interview (12/11/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Music Core (10/11/12 como presentadora especial) *2012: All The K-pop Ep 14 (09/11/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Weekly Idol (04/11/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: 1000 Song Challenge (03 y 04/11/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Live Open Studio (01/11/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Gag Concert (28/10/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Guerilla Date (28/10/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Show Champion (entrevista junto a otros grupos) (22/10/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: MNet Wide Open Studio (18/10/12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Touch Korea Tour with 2PM & miss A ! *2012: Show Asian Star (08/09/12 como presentadora) *2012: Asian Show Star (25/07/12 como presentadora) *2012: @ Show Me the Money (14/07/12) *2012: Happy Camp (22-05-12 junto a miss A ) *2012: KPOP Star (22-04-12 junto a miss A ) *2012: @ Beatles Code 2 (22-03-12 junto a Fei y Jia ) *2012: Weekly Idol (21-03-12junto a miss A ) *2012: @ Crisis Escape No. 1 (19-03-12 junto a Suzy ) *2012: SBS Kpop Star (18-03-12junto a miss A ) *2012: Our Sunday Night (16-03-12 junto a Fei y Suzy ) *2012: Star Audition 2: Kpop mission (24-02-12 junto a miss A ) *2012: Strong Heart (12/02/12 junto a Suzy ) *2012: SBS 100 Million Quiz Show (2 episodios) *2012: The Crown Princess Project *2011-1012: SBS 1000 Song Challenge (04/09/11 y 01/04/12 junto a miss A ) *2011: Happy Together (22/09/11) *2011: Korean Music Wave (15/09/11 como presentadora) *2011: Oh My School *2010-2012: Strong Heart *2010-2011: Star King *2010: Love Pursuer (28/10/10) *2010: Bouquet (3 episodios) Programas de Radio *Shimshimtapa Radio (2/11/12 junto a miss A) *CulTwo Show Radio (1/11/12 junto a miss A) *Younha’s Starry Starry Night Radio! (26/10/12 junto a miss A) *MBC FM4U Music Party Radio (23/10/12 junto a miss A) *Jeong Seonhee A Night Like Today (23/10/12 junto a miss A) *107.7 Power FM (22/10/12 junto a miss A) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (19/10/12 junto a miss A) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (22/03/12 junto a miss A) *Boom the Youngstreet (20/03/12 junto a miss A) *MBC FM4U Radio (15/03/12 junto a miss A) *MBC Radio (06/03/12 junto a miss A) *MBC Radio (01/03/12 junto a miss A) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/02/12 junto a miss A) *SHIM SHIM TAPA (31/12/11 junto a miss A) *Danny Ahn Music Show (15/04/11 junto a Jia ) Anuncios *Low Carbon Products Song *Ani Place *Samsun China's Anycall *Edwin *LesMore *Free Style Football *Skin anniversary Korea Tourism Organization Discografía. *Living like a Fool - Bachelor's vegetable Store OST. Videos Musicales *'This Christmas -' JYP Nation. Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'Miss A *'Educación:' Repertory Company High School (en Manhattan EE.UU). *'Estilos de Baile: '''Es buena en todo tipo de baile. *'Idiomas: Coreano, inglés y chino. *'''Club de Fans: M&M's. *'Color favorito': Azul y Rosa. *Para Chan Sung de 2PM ella es su hermanita menor y siempre la cuida. *Tiene su propia y graciosa coreografía de la canción Hoot de las SNSD. *Es una gran amiga de G.O de MBLAQ. *Kikwang miembro de B2ST en Oh! My School 100 points out of 100, revelo que antes le gustaba Min. *Lee joon de MBLAQ en el programa Oh! my school señalo a min como su mujer ideal. *Tuvo un escandalo amoroso con Doo Joon de B2ST ya que durante el discurso de aceptación del premio de miss A, ella menciono a Doo Joon generando el escandalo, Doo Joon revelo en strong heart: "Yo no tengo esa clase''' de relación con Min, después del discurso le pregunte y ella dijo que se habia referido a su representante y que al nombrar mi nombre era un error".''' *G-Dragon dijo que Min le parecia 'cute'. *Min y Suzy son grandes amigas, a veces Suzy le pide consejo a Min con las coreografías. *Min suele exponer todo aquello que tiene en mente, no importa lo que sea. * Ha Woo Sin el coreógrafo del conocido grupo B2ST eligió a Min como la mejor bailarina. *Es muy alegre, y dicen que es una chica con muchas expresiones faciales. *Suele hacer reir a la gente porque suele ser muy divertida y tener ideas bastante graciosas. *Cuando anda por la calle y escucha música se pone a bailar sin importarle lo que piense la gente. *Considera a Hyo Yeon de SNSD como una de sus mejores amigas ya que se conocen desde niñas. *Es una chica muy natural y muy sincera. *Tiene una muy buena amistad con Amber del grupo F(x). *Kiseop y Eli de U-kiss elijieron a Min como su favorita de miss A . *Ama tomarse fotos con Jo Kwon de 2AM. *Ama jugar Call of Duty. *Junto con G.NA eran compañeras de cuarto cuando eran aprendices en Estados Unidos. *Ella ha hablado sobre su abuela y su padre, pero jamás sobre su madre. *Le resulta fácil aprender nuevas coreografías y bailar las coreografías de otros grupos, ya sean masculinos como femeninos. *Ella lloro una vez en un programa chino cuando le preguntaron sobre sus días de trainee porque recordó por todos los momentos difíciles que tuvo que pasar. Ella no había llorado anteriormente en televisión. *A veces es un poco distraida y eso es lo hace que la gente la vea como una chica adorable. *Recientemente se dice que Min nunca dejo de ser el el tipo ideal de Kikwang. *Cumple Años el Mismo dia que Ryeowook De Super Junior *Min es parte de la 91 line con Key , Woohyun, Nicole,Jinwoon,Nana,Jaejin , entre otros. *Hizo un video el cual subio a su pagina de youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=R8tCrDlZIaw Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActriz Categoría:JYP Entertainment Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *Twitter *Sitio Weibo Oficial *Sitio me2day Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActriz Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActriz Categoría:JYP Entertainment Galería Videos |} Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActriz Categoría:JYP Entertainment